Beauty and the Beast
by Sarpndo
Summary: Gilbert is a mysterious man, rumored to be a monster. Madeline is now his wife. Will she find out the truth about her husband? Will she learn to love him? Can she open up his heart? PrussiaxFem!Canada
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry, I really am. I just can't help it. It's just an idea I had and I couldn't resist.**

* * *

There was once a man named Francis Bonnefoy. He was a well-to-do noble who was known for his high living and expensive parties. Although a widower, he was known to be a lady's man, but he was so kind and generous to everyone he met, no one could ever find it in themselves to hate him. He had one daughter, Madeleine, who was famed for her beauty. Ash-blonde waves and light violet eyes accented her round face that was fair as porcelain. Delicate eyesight require the use of spectacles, which only magnified her looks. She was kind and very sweet, but she was also quiet and rather shy, usually preferring the company of books to that of other people.

What no one ever knew was that Francis Bonnefoy owed a great debt to a man, Gilbert Beilschmidt, who was rumored to be ageless. The rumors spoke of sorcery, or a curse. Some people even whispered that he was a vampire. Nobody really knew, though. Gilbert Beilschmidt never spoke to anyone, never met anyone, and never did anything for anyone but himself. The rumors were right when they said he had no heart.

* * *

The maid brought in the mail with a curtsey. Francis Bonnefoy took it from her with a wink. She giggled and sashayed out of the room. He grinned at the view and then inspected the mail. Most were expected, the usual, but there was one envelope in the stack that arrested his attention. The paper was silver and there was no address on it, just _Francis Bonnefoy_ written on it in blood-red ink. He felt a chill, realizing who it was from.

He opened the envelope and pulled out a sheet of the same silver paper. The letter was short, written in the same bright red ink:

_Your debt is long overdue. If you do not wish to lose all you have, you will give me your daughter to be my wife. She will not be harmed, but any resistance on your part will be swiftly punished._

It had no signature, just a wax seal, black wax with an eagle pressed into it. Francis shivered. "Beilschimdt's come to settle our debt. Forgive me, Madeleine, my dear. Forgive me."

* * *

**Anyway, review, comment, I know it's short, think of it as a preview, if you like.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Look! Another chapter! A Real One! ^^**

* * *

Madeleine looked up from her book as someone knocked on the door. "Come in," she said quietly. Lucille, her maid opened the door and bowed. "Miss Madeleine, your father wishes to speak with you."

Madeleine nodded, closed the book, and set it on the table. Standing, she left her private library, which her father had created for her, and walked to her father's study. She knocked and she heard her father say, "Come in."

She opened the door and stepped in, shutting the door quietly behind her.

"Madeleine, ma chérie, come sit."

"What is it, Papa?"

"I believe it is time you were married."

Madeleine was shocked. Papa had never been so straightforward like this. "But why?"

"You are getting past the age at which most other girls are getting married."

"But, Papa!" Madeleine protested.

"Madeleine, I am afraid that you do not have a choice in the matter. I have already found a husband for you."

Madeleine's eyes widened in shock. Papa had always been supportive of her, saying he would rather she remained unmarried than marry someone she did not love. "But, papa," she said quietly. "I thought you wanted me to marry for love."

His face looked stricken for a moment, then he frowned. "Madeleine, enough. You will marry Gilbert Beillschmidt, no questions asked."

Madeleine gasped. "Mr. Beillschmidt, the nobleman rumored to be a monster?"

Papa's frown deepened. "He is your fiancé. You will treat him with respect."

"But, papa! I do not want to get married!"

Papa stood up from his chair, face dark. "Madeleine Bonnefoy! You will do as you are told!"

Madeleine's eyes filled with tears and she stood and ran from the room. Papa had never yelled at her before. She ran back to her library and collapsed into her chair. She felt more at home with the books than in her room, or with any other people. She curled into a ball on the chair and cried, not caring that she was acting like a child.

* * *

Francis sat back down in his chair and buried his face in his hands. "What have I done? Madeleine, ma chérie, désolé."

He leaned back and sighed deeply. "Maid!"

One of the girls hurried in and said, "Yes, Monsieur?"

"Bring me Mr. Dubois."

"Yes, sir." She bowed and hurried away. Mr. Dubois, a quiet, but intelligent man was his butler and secretary. He had dark hair, and hazel eyes, and wire-framed spectacles. On the whole, not a bad-looking fellow, but he could be extremely uptight at times.

Mr. Dubois walked in and said, "You called, Monsieur?"

"I need to dictate a letter."

"Sir?"

"Sit down."

"Yes, sir."

"To Gilbert Beillschmidt," Francis began.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Dubois?"

"Why to him?"

"That is not necessary for you to know."

"Yes, sir. Forgive me, sir."

Francis sighed and began again. "To Gilbert Beillschmidt. My daughter Madeleine will marry you, as requested, but I beg your mercy in that you will be kind to her, because she a delicate flower who deserves the best. With the greatest respect, Francis Bonnefoy."

Dubois frowned. "That is rather short. Are you sure about this, sir?"

"Yes."

"Francis."

Francis looked at Dubois, the only person in his staff who ever used his first name. "What is it, Louis?"

"Why are you sending Madeleine to marry that heartless man?"

"Because I must. It is the only way."

"Why?"

"If I do not, he will take her anyway, as well as everything I have. At least this way, I know she will be treated well. He gave me a promise."

"What happened between you and Beillschmidt?"

"It is a long story, Louis."

"Francis."

Francis sighed. "I owe him a great debt from many years ago. He has come to claim it."

"What kind of debt?"

"Dubois, get this letter to Beillschmidt. We don't have much time."

"Francis-"

"Mr. Dubois, do as you are told."

Dubois sighed and bowed. "Yes, sir."

Francis sighed and buried his head in his palms again. This was destroying him, but there was nothing he could do. He knew that Beillschmidt was a man of his word, and though not a kind man, he was not a cruel one either. "My dear, dear Madeleine. Will you ever find it in your heart to forgive your foolish father?"

* * *

Madeleine uncurled from her position on the seat and sighed. It was time to face the truth. She was going to marry Gilbert Beillschmidt whether she liked it or not. She might as well come to terms with it. She also needed to apologize to her father. She had been most disrespectful.

She walked to her father's office and knocked. "Que?"

"Papa, it is me, Madeleine."

"Come in." He sounded tired.

She opened the door and stepped in. She did not meet her father's eyes, instead focused on her feet. "Papa, I am very sorry for my rebellion. If you wish me to marry Mr. Beillschmidt, then I will do it gladly and without complaint."

She heard him stand and then heard his footsteps approaching her. She waited for him to say something, but then was pulled into a hug. His head rested on her shoulder and she could hear him whispering, "Désolé, ma chérie. Je suis désolé. I am so sorry."

She rubbed his back. "Shh, Papa. Tout ira bien. Everything will be alright."

* * *

**Maddie is about 18-19 here. Getting a little old to be married, normally, that's the reason Francis gives her.**

**Quick explanation. I see Maddie as being quiet, shy, kind of bookish, and very sweet, but having an independent streak that is tempered by her dislike of hurting/angering people and her normally mild temper.**

**Anyway, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry...I should be finishing LPN. But I've had writer's block and this is the only thing that got written.**

**So, enjoy. I'll get on LPN...when I can...Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

The preparations for the wedding proceeded smoothly and quickly, far too fast for either Madeleine or Francis. The one positive side to the whole thing was that Madeleine got a beautiful dress for the wedding. It was made out of a light silver satin, so light it was almost white until the right light hit it. It was very simple, the way she liked it. She had never much enjoyed the extreme flounce and decoration that was very popular with the other girls in town. Her father was more than willing to provide her with specially ordered dresses. Honestly, he really spoiled her far too much, usually.

The day for the wedding arrived. Madeleine got ready with her maid, but her stomach was churning far too much to stomach any breakfast. She met her father at the door. He smiled at her. "You look beautiful, Madeleine."

She nodded and took his arm. They walked out the door to the waiting carriage. Madeleine was quiet as Francis helped her into their carriage. The wedding was going to be held at Beillschmidt's estate, and though it was big enough to hold the entire town, both of them knew that it was going to be a quiet affair. The ride was silent and Madeleine tried not to fidget in her dress. Francis squeezed her hand. "It'll be alright, ma cherie."

She gave him a weak smile. "Oui, papa."

They pulled up to the imposing estate of Mr. Beillschmidt. Madeleine could not hold in the small gasp that escaped her mouth. It was huge, bigger than even the rumours had said. It was amazing. As she stared in awe at the huge mansion, she became aware that the door was open and a footman in black and white livery was holding a hand out for her. She noticed a black eagle on a silver shield on his left shoulder. She took his hand and he helped her down from the carriage.

Her father was already out and waiting for her. She took his arm and they followed the footman into the mansion, passing through the huge double doors. The doors closed behind them with an ominous thud. The footman led them to the center of the entry hall, which was huge and ornate. Madeleine could not help but look around in awe. The footman bowed. "My lord will be with you in a moment."

The footman left and the two of them were left in eerie silence. Madeleine shifted uncomfortably. "Papa, why am I marrying Beillschmidt?"

"I owe him a great debt."

"But, there are rumors, papa."

"Madeleine -" Francis warned.

Madeleine dropped her voice. "Some people say he's a vampire."

Francis opened his mouth to say something, but another voice beat him to it. "Vampire? Miss Bonnefoy, I assure you. If I were a vampire, you would already know it."

Francis gasped and Madeleine let out a small squeak. The voice chuckled and a tall, pale, white-haired man walked out of the shadows. Francis frowned. "Gilbert Beillschmiddt."

The man grinned. "Francis Bonnefoy. It's been a while. How have you been?"

Francis grimaced. "I was dong quite well until I received your letter."

Beillschmidt tsked. "Is that any way to greet an old friend."

"You are no friend of mine," Francis scowled.

Beillschmidt shook his head. "Francis, Francis. Remember our deal?" He approached Madeleine and took her hand. "Miss Madeleine Bonnefoy. A pleasure." He pressed cold lips to her hand. She shivered as he looked into her eyes as he straightened. His eyes were an unnatural shade of red. If he wasn't a vampire, she didn't know what he was. Francis cleared his throat.

Beillschmidt dropped her hand and turned to him. He smiled. "Now that you're here, we can get this over with."

Francis frowned. "Where is the priest?"

"He refused to come. You can perform the ceremony though, can't you, old friend?"

Francis grimaced. "That was years ago."

"It's your daughter, Francis." Beillschmidt winked. "Do us both a favor, as the father of the bride."

Francis sighed. "Very well. He smiled at Madeleine. "Come here, my dear."

Madeleine took small steps to his side and took his hand. Francis looked at Beillschmidt and extended a hand. Beillschmidt took it, grinning, and Francis began the ceremony. "I, Francis Bonnefoy, father of the bride, and friend of the groom, act as a witness to this exchange of marital vows." He placed Madeleine's hand in Beillschmidt's then placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

Beillschmidt grinned. "I, the awesome Gilbert Beillschmidt, on this day, take Madeleine Bonnefoy to be my wife."

Madeleine swallowed. "I, Madeleine Bonnefoy, on this day, take Gilbert Beillschmidt to be my husband."

Francis nodded. "I, Francis Bonnefoy, witness that the marriage is valid and neither were under duress. With my authority, I proclaim you man and wife." He released his grasp on their shoulders and Madeleine moved to pull away from Beillschmidt, but he tightened his hold on her hand and pulled her closer. "Where's my kiss?" Madeleine turned scarlet and stood onto her toes to reach his cheek. He turned his head and caught her lips with his. Her eyes widened in shock and tried to pull away but he had to firm a hold on her and he held her there until he was satisfied.

When he did release her, she stumbled away, face burning and eyes angry. Beillschmidt chuckled. "That'll do for now, but, remember, you are mine now, so, better get used to it."

Francis growled. "If you hurt her, Beillschmidt, I swear."

Beillschmidt chuckled. "I won't hurt her. I already promised she'd be protected and taken good care of. As for you, it's time to go."

Madeleine gave a small gasp and looked to her father. Francis sighed. "Very well."

Madeleine's eyes widened. She ran forward and hugged her father tightly. "Papa, don't go. I'm scared. Please, don't go."

Francis stroked her hair. "Shh, it's alright, ma cherie. You will be alright."

Beillschmidt cleared his throat. "Alright, alright. Time to go."

Francis pulled away from Madeleine. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Sois fort, ma chérie."

He released her and walked away, leaving through the door, which was opened by one of the footmen. Madeleine watched him go, feeling her sorrow begin to consume her. She flinched when a hand was placed on her shoulder. "Come on, then. Let's get you out of that dress," said Beillschmidt, grinning.

Madeleine turned a dark crimson. He chuckled. "Don't worry, we won't do that, yet. We'll have dinner, and I'm sure you want to change out of that dress."

"W-what about my wardrobe?" Madeleine asked quietly, avoiding his eyes.

"I had them brought up earlier."

Madeleine nodded. "Thank you."

Beillschmidt frowned. "Hey, don't be so down. I'm really not going to hurt you."

Madeleine nodded. He offered her a hand. "Come on, smile." She took his hand and gave him a weak smile. He grinned. "Much better. And these must come off." He pulled her spectacles off her face.

"Hey! Give those back!" she said, reaching for them. He laughed and held them above his head. He was several inches taller than her and they were easily out of her reach. She scowled. "I can't see without them. Please give them back."

He grinned. "Give me a kiss, and I'll give them back."

Madeleine blushed and nodded. She leaned forward and pressed her lips gingerly against his. He smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her flush against him and her eyes widened again. She had never been kissed, or kissed anyone, before, but it was clear from the way that Beillschmidt moved his lips against hers that he knew what he was doing.

He pulled away, smirking. Madeleine's face was burning. She looked down at the ground. "May I have my spectacles back, now?"

He chuckled. "I suppose." He handed them back and she put them on. He grinned. "You can be feisty when you want to be. I like that." He winked.

She blushed and looked away. "Can I get changed now?"

He chuckled. "Come on, then." He offered his arm and she took it and he led her up the stairs. He navigated the maze of hallways quickly and Madeleine quickly became lost. Beillschmidt stopped in front of a door. "For now, your stuff is in here."

"For now?"

"Eventually, you will join me in my room."

Madeleine blushed again. He chuckled. "You're too cute, Birdie."

Madeleine looked at him, startled. "Birdie?"

"You're like a little songbird. _My_ little songbird." he said, winking.

Madeleine turned scarlet and rushed through the door. She slammed it behind her and heard him laughing. "I'll send someone up to come get you, _Birdie_. Be ready when they come."

Madeleine leaned against the door, clutching her chest. Her heart was pounding. The man was terrible. He teased her and had stolen her from her father and the world. She took a deep breath and stepped away from the door and walked to the closet. She opened it and found a simple dinner dress, a blue silk with a purple underskirt. Her papa always said it brought out her eyes. She choked back a sob.

She spun around at a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Feliciana. I'm your new maid."

"Come in." The door opened to reveal a delicate, Italian brunette with a big smile on her face. "Ciao! I'm so excited to meet you! I hope you have fun here! Everyone is really nice, though Mr. Beillschmidt can be really scary and Ms. Elizaveta is even scarier when she's mad. But everyone is really nice and it's nice to have another girl here!"

Madeleine laughed. "Nice to meet you, Feliciana."

"You can call me Feli!"

Madeleine smiled. "I'm Madeleine."

"YAY! I'm so excited! I hope we can be friends, Maddie!"

Madeleine giggled. "I hope so, too, Feli."

Feli cheered and hugged Madeleine. "Is this the dress you want to wear?" asked Feli, looking at the open closet and the dress laid out on the bed.

Madeleine nodded. Feli smiled. "Okay! Let's do this!"

Madeleine giggled and let Feli begin undressing her. Feli kept up a steady stream of chatter that allowed Madeleine to relax and let her mind wander. On the whole, despite the fact that she was unlikely to see her father very often, she would be well cared for, and hopefully Beillschmidt would leave her alone normally.

Feli finished and clapped her hands. "Oh! You look so pretty! The dress really brings out your eyes!"

Madeleine smiled sadly. "Thank you."

They both turned to the door as someone knocked. Madeleine said "Come in," and the door opened to reveal another footman. "My lord requests your presence." Madeleine nodded and smiled at Feli. "Thank you."

Feli grinned. "Bye!"

Madeleine giggled and followed the footman out the door. He led her through the maze of hallways and then came to another set of double doors. The footman knocked and she heard the distinctive voice of Beillschmidt. The footman opened the door for her and she took a deep breath before stepping inside.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! I promise it will have more parallels to Beauty and the Beast, but, like I said, it's not going to be identical.**


End file.
